The Stage Prop
by rockabillycouture
Summary: When a stage prop is taken from the SNL set, what will it be used for?


"Cut! That's a wrap on today's shooting everyone!" yelled the director of our new film. We had just finished filming the scene where Bill's character (Charles Dean, a secret agent, a Bond like figure) met my character (Lolita Bryant, a cabaret singer with a dirty secret) and he entices her. "Thank God!" I yelled, "I am so tired from the jetlag from the flight here. I know it was three days ago, but I feel like it is hindering my performance". I sashayed towards my trailer, taking out my victory rolls on the way there. I needed to get this gown off; it may have been gorgeous, with its sequined gold design, but it was a tad restricting. However, I did notice how Bill looked at me whenever I got into my costumes for this film. Most of my wardrobe consisted of your typical, bombshell outfits one would come to expect out of a noire film. The way he stared at me, with lust in his eyes, made wearing costumes like this all worth the while.

I heard a knock on my trailer door, I already knew it was. "Come in Bill" I piped up. Bill came in and told me he'd be taking off for New York here in a few hours. He wanted to come see me before he took off. It was a Wednesday, so he had to at least be there for writing sessions, wardrobe fittings, and run throughs on Friday night. A feeling of sadness filled me. I was finally able to have the man I love all to myself and now he was taking off. It may have been only for a few days, but it would feel like an eternity. I already had to share him with Maggie, now SNL. "Well, I don't want to hear goodbyes, it will make me too emotional and I have things I need to get done today. The last thing I need to be doing is pining over you later tonight" I said snarkily. "Well I was gonna surprise you and tell you that you were actually coming with me, but if that's how you feel…" Bill replied. "Wait! Yes I'll go!" I yelled excitedly. "Good, because if you weren't, you were going to need to unpack the suit case that is sitting on your bed right now" he said.

"Everyone seemed to think it would be a good idea to have you do a few skits and make a couple of cameos, is that cool?" Bill asked. It was now Thursday, we had made it to the Big Apple. He told me that the writers had wrote me into a few of the sketches if I was up for it. Bill had already anticipated that I was going with him, he told them since we were filming, we might as well come to NYC together and I be in a few things. I found out that I would be doing a Vogelcheck sketch and a skit poking fun at Zooey Deschanel. But all I really heard was Vogelcheck. Which struck me as strange. We didn't want anyone to know about our affair, yet we shoved it in everyone's face subliminally. Was it because it was forbidden? A dirty secret? I can't tell you what made us get so publically adventurous with the secret affair.

Friday hit and it was time to run the Vogelcheck sketch. This week's host was Jon Hamm and he played my boyfriend that I brought home for Easter. I was supposed to be the only daughter in the Vogelcheck family (being as the sons were played by: Paul, Jason, James, Bill, and Bobby). We ran through the motions; me kissing Kristen, kissing Fred, them making Jon a little uneasy, you know the drill. That's when "Dwayne" came out of the kitchen to greet me. He teased me a little about being the baby sister and that's when Bill and I started making out. I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We were kissing like a couple of horned up teenagers, we knew what we were doing, but everyone else thought it was just part of the skit. After a lot of overly friendly kissing, I was done for the night, so I waited for Bill in my dressing room.

He came in about an half an hour later in a police costume, some sketch where he played a generic cop, and told me he'd be done in fifteen minutes max. And he was just that, fifteen minutes later and we were catching a cab to our hotel. By the time we made it up to our room, I had already taken off my clothes and was just hanging out in my bra and panties. The next thing I knew, I heard a jingle of some sort. It sounded like a chain or something rattling around. Bill turned the corner and I saw him standing there with a pair of handcuffs. "I took these from set today you know. I figured we could have some fun" he said. I was a little confused, this isn't the type of thing Bill does. Sure he likes to talk a little dirty, your normal kink, but this was different. "Stand up!" he commanded. "Bill, not right now, I'm kind of just resting. I mean we have changed time zones three times in less than a week. I'm tired". "Stand up!" he yelled again. "Bill, not no—", my sentence was cut off by the surprise that came next.

Bill had just flipped me over onto the edge of the bed and was putting his weight on top of me. He had my wrists pinned behind me back and told me if I didn't want to be a good girl, he'd punish me then. I had never seen this side of him and was a little shocked. He was behind me, spreading my legs open with his knee. He spanked my ass and told me to keep my legs spread. For some reason I obeyed. He pulled my panties aside and stuck two of his fingers inside of me. Still holding my wrists with one of his hands, I was now his to do what he wanted with. He was pumping my pussy and told me to yell his name. I didn't obey right away and he spanked me again. "Yell my name!" he yelled again. "Bill! Bill!" I screamed as commanded. When he was content with my behavior, he flipped me back over and drug me across the bed. He put my hands above my head and cuffed them to the headboard. "Now my cock slut won't be going anywhere" he said. He pulled my bra down and bit on my nipples. I winced, but it was out of pleasure. He abruptly stopped and left the room. There I was, bound to the bed, not having any way to go find out what he was doing. The next thing I knew, he had brought one of his ties into the room. He came over to the bed with it and lifted my head off the pillow. "It's better if you are surprised with what I do to you" Bill said. He took the tie, which smelled like his cologne, and tied it around my eyes. I went from seeing his handsome face to complete darkness. He was right, I was feeling excited. I wanted to know what he was doing.

I could feel him just lingering over my body, breathing heavily. The next thing I knew, he had pushed my panties to the side again, but this time forced himself into me. I screamed in ecstasy. He was pounding my pussy, grinding against my body as hard as he could manage. "Do you like it when I fuck you? Do like the way my cock feels inside of you?" he asked in a hungry way. All I could muster were some guttural sounds and moans. "Answer me! Do like it when I force myself into you?" he asked again. I was swimming in pleasure and all that escaped from my lips was another moan. The next thing I knew I felt a sting across my cheek. Had Bill just slapped me? It wasn't exactly hard, to where he was trying to hurt me, but it left a sting for sure. But did I just like it? I instantly started screaming "YES! YES! I love it when you fuck me. I want you to make me your bitch! I want you to come all over me!" I don't know what came over me, but I was being his good little girl. He paused and stopped thrusting. "Beg me" he said, "beg me to fuck you" he said. "Please Bill, please fuck me. I need you inside of me. I want to feel you inside of me. Please!" I heard him laugh and he ripped my underwear down around my ankles. He thrusted his throbbing manhood back inside of me. He had his hand around my neck. Not using force, just to show me that he was in charge of this situation.

He was making my body quiver and I could no longer keep it at a whimper. I was screaming and spilling profanities out into the air. Still blindfolded, I had no idea what he was doing. I felt his palm over my mouth to muffle out the sounds of my lust filled screams. With his other hand, he took his thumb and rubbed it over my clit. I was squirming and trying to break free of my bonds. I just wanted to wrap myself around his naked body, but I was restrained. Like an animal in its cage. I felt myself ready to come and by the way things started to feel, Bill knew as well. He kept his hand over my mouth and my screams of pleasure were sound proofed as I came all over his hard cock. He pulled out, forced my mouth open, and emptied his come into my mouth. He made me swallow it all and I lapped it all up.

He undid my blindfold and cuffs. I could see slight red marks on my wrist whilst my eyes were still adjusting to the newfound light. He just laid next to me; a sweaty, naked mess of a man. I didn't even ask what just happened, because I honestly liked it. As I laid a crumpled, quivering mess next to him, all I knew was it I wanted him to dominate me again soon.


End file.
